


Alternatives

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You and Gladio try to have penetrative sex for the first time, but unable to handle his size, you both try something else instead.





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much fanon that Gladio is well-endowed, and I can't be the only one who'd be intimidated by his size...right?

The sheets rustled underneath you as both you and Gladio tumbled down onto the bed, lips locked together in a passionate kiss as hands roamed everywhere, squeezing and grasping wherever they could reach. The Shield moaned against your mouth when he felt your hand move down towards his crotch, and he pulled away from the kiss, chuckling breathlessly.

"Eager, aren't we?" He teased while wearing a cheeky grin, his fingers already working on removing his clothes.

Both you and Gladio had been dating for some time now, and you were both ready to take your relationship to a deeper level. Sure enough, the two of you have been intimate and able to make the other cum from just hands and mouths alone, but now you both wanted to go beyond that. The two of you wanted to physically connect in the most intimate way possible between lovers.

As soon as your boyfriend was stripped down, he got to work on shedding your clothes off your body since you were too entranced by the sight of him. No matter how many times you saw the man in all his glory, you still couldn't help but be stunned by his beauty and the fact that he was only sharing such a wondrous sight to you and you alone.

Gladio hummed in satisfaction as he threw the clothes off the bed without a care in the world. His fingers made their way to your clit and started rubbing slow circles, all the while telling you how beautiful you were and how much he loved you, pleasing you both physically and emotionally. You let out a small gasp when you felt a finger slip inside your folds, and you whined in protest at the amused laugh your boyfriend allowed to slip past his lips.

Shooting him a glare that lacked any real contempt, you retaliated by gripping his cock, drawing out a low groan from deep within his throat. This time, it was your turn to laugh as you started to stroke the man. He hummed in satisfaction before pumping his finger in tandem with your strokes, the two of you easily falling into a set and comfortable rhythm.

When both fully erect and satisfied with how wet you were, Gladio slipped his finger away from your heat and moved to kneel in between your outspread legs. He bit back a smile at the alluring sight, positioning the tip of his cock along your entrance.

A sense of fear and restlessness started to settle deep within your chest as all of this was becoming much more _real_. You loved Gladio and knew that he loved you back, but a part of you couldn't help but wonder if you would be "good enough" for him. If you could make him feel as good as the other women who you have no doubt have been with him before. There was this underlying pressure inside you, saying that you had to satisfy your boyfriend, distracting and preventing you from fully enjoying such an intimate and beautiful moment.

You tried to relax yourself when you felt the head of Gladio's thick cock start to stretch you out slowly, the Shield moving as gently and carefully as he possibly could. Your eyes clenched themselves shut with your attempts to control your breathing and to just take the Shield in as best you can and at your own pace, listening to his whispered words of reassurances of how well you were doing. _Gods_ , he was _so big_. Gladio was only just a little less than halfway in when you couldn't handle the pain of the stretch any longer, your mind not fully in it as you were too distracted with something else.

With an almost pitiful gasp, you shook your head. "I _can't_ —" you sobbed, and the man immediately understood.

Gladio carefully pulled himself out without any fuss or insistence to try going further, both relief and frustration washing over you when you felt him leave your warmth. Soon enough, shame and embarrassment started to fill in your chest as well, and you couldn't bring yourself to open your eyes out of fear of whatever disappointed expression the Shield might have been wearing. Gladio's hands wasted no time in cupping your cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the trail of tears that you weren't even aware of.

"Shh, shhh..." Gladio cooed, showering your face with soft kisses that greatly contrasted his intimidating appearance. "It's okay, babe... It's okay... Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," you breathed out, and the Shield silenced you with a firm but still loving kiss.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Gladio reassured you when he broke the kiss apart, one of his hands moving to gingerly stroke your hair as he smiled lovingly down at you. Even behind closed eyelids, you could feel the intensity of his gaze which was enough to convince you to open your eyes once more. Gladio exhaled a sigh, but it didn't sound annoyed or impatient. No, it was one of adoration and perhaps relief.

This time, it was Gladio who apologized, his fingers tracing the shape of your jaw. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

You shook your head. "You didn't hurt me—well, no, I mean—"

"I know what you mean," the man interrupted your oncoming tangent with a light chuckle to ease the mood, brushing his fingertips along the skin of your cheek. "Still...there _is_ something I'd like to try with you, if you're willing to."

Curious, you tilted your head to the side. "What is it?" 

You truly did love Gladio, and you wanted to be able to experience this kind of intimacy with him. Maybe you weren't ready to have him fully sheathed inside you, but you still wanted to have that sense of fulfillment of being together, and you were willing to try and trust him on this. He had never done anything that would make you comfortable, and he always respected your limits. You trusted this man with your body and life.

At your words, the Shield pecked your cheek before standing up from the bed. He started to pump himself back to hardness, the previous shift in the atmosphere having caused his cock to soften. With his free hand, Gladio beckoned you to stand as well, so you did with slight uncertainty and walked up to him.

"Turn around, and press your thighs as tight as you can together," he told you.

With a short nod of understanding, you followed your lover's words, allowing your back to face him as you pressed your legs together while consciously ignoring the full-body length mirror in front of you, feeling far too embarrassed. From behind, Gladio brought his lips closer to your ears, his warm breath making your body shiver. He hummed in satisfaction before breathing out in a low and deep whisper, "Mm, good girl..."

You knew that the man was trying to rile you up, knowing full well how his simple words of praise had an effect on you, and it was absolutely working. You bit down on your lower lip, a soft needy whimper leaving you when Gladio snaked his arms around your figure, his large hands moving to cup at your breasts and knead the mounds of flesh.

"That's my girl..." Gladio continued to whisper in your ear, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick at the shell while his fingers pinched and tweaked your pert nipples, drawing out small gasps from your mouth, your back arching involuntarily. "You're so gorgeous... Mm-hmm... I love having you all warm and bare in my arms like this..."

You whined out Gladio's name, your arousal starting to pool once more, and you rubbed your thighs together for some much needed friction. One of Gladio's hands left your body so that he could guide his aching cock. He trailed the heated flesh down along the cleft of your ass before settling the head of his member in the space between your legs.

The Shield placed his hands on both sides of your outer thighs and squeezed them together even more before slowly sliding his thick length in between them. Gladio groaned from behind you at the sensation, both your arousal and his working together for an easy glide in the soft and tight space of supple flesh. The man started to slide his cock back, and you could feel it brushing along your slick lower lips, exciting you much more than you expected.

Gladio continued to glide his length in and out of the space between your thighs in slow motions, wanting the both of you to get used to this kind of position first. His shallow breaths tickled your skin, and you eventually found yourself moving your hips in tandem with his, enjoying the almost teasing brush of his cock along your folds.

You didn't need to see Gladio's face to know that he was smiling at how you were really getting into this. Suddenly, one of his hands left your thigh and instead moved to the front of your body, palms roaming around your stomach before trailing further and further down to languidly circle your clit. The stimulation sent pleasurable shivers throughout your body and had you drawling out several moans and sighs which seemed to spur him on. 

"That's it... Be as loud as you want, sweetheart..." Gladio encouraged you in between his low moans as he started to pick up his pace, nibbling playfully on your earlobe. " _Ahhh_ , fuck babe... This feels so good— _You_ feel so good..."

Gladio's other arm wrapped around your waist and pulled your body back flush against his hard chest, his member still pumping in between your legs in a steady but quick rhythm. You allowed your head to fall back and rest on the Shield's chiseled body, your chest heaving at the increasing stimulation Gladio gave to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the hood of your sex.

"You know..." the man started, catching your attention. "This is my first time doing this. With a woman's thighs, I mean. I'm so glad it's with you, baby girl. _Oh fffuck_... Only you can make me feel _this_ good."

Something like pride and joy filled your chest with his confession. It undoubtedly drew out a smile from your lips. You reached out behind you to hook your arm around Gladio's neck, humming in satisfaction as his cock continued to use your thighs for his pleasure. There was something exciting about how it was _your_ body that made him like this. You daringly brought your eyes forward to where the body mirror stood, the reflection of your positions on full display.

Gladio stood tall behind you, one arm firmly wrapped around your waist to support you and keep you close, and one hand at your sex where he slipped in two fingers at once, pumping them in time with each push of his cock between your thighs. With both of your bodies rocking together, you could see from the reflection in the mirror how flushed both yours and Gladio's faces were from all the friction and stimulation. You both met each other's eyes in the mirror, and he grinned at you. There was a teasing hint to it, but for the most part, his grin held his unadulterated love for you.

The Shield bit back his grunts as his pace started to falter, rubbing much more furiously at your clit with his thumb with his other fingers restlessly pumping in and out of your walls with insistent energy. You could feel his member start to throb and twitch against your flesh, close to reaching his peak, and you could feel yourself getting close too. Gladio's warm and ragged breaths blew against the skin of your ear, his deep moans sounding so near to you. His chest rose and fell against your back with each pant of breath as he whispered incoherent words of his love for you and how happy you made him, how lucky he was to have you.

Without so much of a warning, Gladio stilled his hips as he buried his face into the crook of your neck to muffle his moan of your name, strings of his warm cum spilling from his twitching cock to paint yur thighs as well as land on the floor below. You watched the entire scene play out in the mirror, the man's fingers still working at your core albeit more sloppily, and you couldn't help it. You followed right after the Shield, your orgasm washing over you like a grand wave.

Even amidst the wonderful sensations, you could feel Gladio smile against your skin, helping guide you throughout your pleasure. Regaining your breath, you leaned back against the Shield's heaving chest, your legs far too weak and wobbly to support yourself. Gladio held you close, humming airily as he kept you upright, placing several light kisses along your back and shoulders.

"You good?" Gladio asked lowly, carefully lifting you up into his arms to bring you back to lie down on the bed.

"Mm-hmm..." You hummed an affirmative, too tired to form any words at the moment.

With gentle actions, Gladio set you down on the bed, making sure you were comfortable before moving to retrieve some tissues to clean up. Soon enough, he found his way to your side once more, pulling the covers over both of your forms to keep away the cold that was now starting to settle with the previous energy dying down.

Rough fingers carefully stroked your arm, comforting and sweet as the Shield smiled at you. A thought then crossed his mind, and he almost looked sheepish as he spoke, "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have taken more care..."

Pulling up a smile, you shook your head and caressed the man's cheek. "No, there's nothing to apologize for. I wasn't really in the proper mindset about it anyways..." Gladio still didn't look convinced, feeling guilty as though he acted too quickly and eagerly. It wasn't his fault, of course, so to lighten the mood, you added, "Besides, it's not really your fault you're so well-endowed."

Gladio snorted at that, his mouth quirking into an amused grin as he shook his head in disbelief. Nevertheless, he planted a sweet kiss on your forehead, his breath tickling your skin as he chuckled. "Fair enough, I suppose. But, would you still be willing to try again at some point?"

"Of course," you answered without missing a beat. Maybe things didn't turn out as planned or as you hoped, but that was fine. You both managed to learn a little bit more about each other, and so the two of you would just continue to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://www.avistella.tumblr.com/) if interested!


End file.
